A Chance to Grow
by Memorable Mandy
Summary: I started this one a year ago, and am just now getting it posted, again not sure when I will post more chapter. I hope you like this story...


**A/N: I started this one a year ago, and am just now getting it posted, again not sure when I will post more chapter. I hope you like this story...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **A Chance to Grow**

 **Three Years Ago**

"Forgive me," The wizard whispered, before climbing off the witch, after being ordered to force himself on her. In order to prove himself to the dark lord, and to keep his parents alive, so they could survive the war as a family.

Those words seized the witch's sobs, not fully understanding why her once enemy, would be apologizing. Than noticed the hurt in his eyes, as he gave one last glance, before his aunt proudly lead him out of the room.

Before she could think straight, Dobby, had taken her away, to 'Shell Cottage', where he drew his final breath from Bella stabbing the elf, before the apperation. She didn't talk to her friends, about what happened when they were in the dungeons, only allowing Fleura, and Luna, to come into the room.

She was to humiliated, from what happened, and confused with what she was feeling. "He apologized."

"He doesn't want to be a Death Eater," Came the voice from the Ravenclaw, "I saw him crying last year, when he first got the mark. He didn't know I was there."

"He apologized to me," Hermione whispered, staring towards the window, that looked out onto the ocean. "He looked different, then the boy who tormented me for years, when he left me alone."

"Sometimes the ones who need the most forgiveness, are those who may never forgive themselves. That is what my dad always says," Answered the younger witch.

"I never been with anyone before, that was my first time," At those words the brunette broke down in tears, as she allowed the blonde to pull her into a hug, and Fleura, to pat the witch's back. The older witch, had just been coming in to check on the girls, when her brother in-law's friend started to cry.

"Tis good to cry, yes," Assured the french witch, rubbing soothing circles around the witch's back, as she cast silencing, and locking charms on the rooms door.

No one even tried to check on them, knowing the three woman needed to be alone, for a little while.

* * *

 **Four Months Later**

Hermione fidgeted with her napkin, as she waited for the ex-Slytherine, with the news she discovered earlier that day. She sipped her water, as she stared around Diagon Alley, which looked just like the first time she been there, thanks to those who survived, and were determined to move on with there lives.

"It looks like nothing happened," Came a familiar voice from her right.

"It's amazing how everyone is putting there differences aside, to help rebuild the world we all love," The witch gestured to the empty seat across from her, "I am glad you came to meet me, I know we've had our differences Malfoy, and that-"

"I could never apologize enough, for what I did to you that night, and it will haunt me till the day-" He was stopped mid-sentence, when the witch raised her hand, staring right into his eyes.

"Draco, that's not why I asked you to meet me, I know you were just doing what they asked, for your own families safety." The witch took a drink of water, before she continued talking, "I want you to know that I am not asking for anything, and it's up to you what involvement you'd like to take, but I thought you deserved to know."

"How can you even forgive me?" He whispered, waving the waitress away, not really feeling hungry.

She passed him a black, and white photo that wasn't moving, obviously from the muggle world. "What exactly am I looking at?" The only thing he saw, was two eight shaped images, that looked like a couple of peanuts."

"Twins," The witch whispered, as she sucked on her bottom lip worriedly, "I forgave you, the moment I saw them."

Draco stared at the image, with a million thought playing through his mind, before finally staring at the woman who carried them. "And they're mine?"

"I haven't been with anyone," Answered the witch, with a small blush.

He scribbled something onto a napkin, and passed it towards the witch, along with the images, "I would like to be a part of there lives, and will arrange a dinner, so we could share the news with my parents. If you haven't told your parents yet, I will like to accompany you, so you won't have to tell them alone."

She looked down, trying to hide the fear, from the memories of the last time she was at Malfoy Manor. Also a little taken back, by how accepting he was with the news, and not go on about them not being his. "Maybe we cou-"

"My father had the Manor destroyed, and they are staying in France, in one of our vocation homes. I wouldn't bring our children, to that hell I once called home, even if it still remained, Hermione." The ex-Slytherine assured, not realizing he used her first name, which caused him to become confused when he noticed her shocked expression, "What are you looking at?"

"You called me, Hermione," She answered, as she looked into his gray eyes.

"I wasn't thinking, I-"

"We probably should call one another by our first names, for the sake of the children, for when they come. It would be awkward if we are still calling each other, by our last names like we were still in school," She stood to her feet, after setting some change on the table, and shouldered her bag.

Draco eyes drifted to the small bump, which had been hidden under the table, until just now, "How far along are you?"

"I am four months," She answered, rubbing her stomach.

"Where are you staying?" Asked the blonde, as they started walking away from the cafe.

"Harry gave me Number 12, Grimmauld Place," Answered the witch, as they walked towards the closes apperation point, so they could return to there respective homes. She noticed the look of confusion on the blondes face, as she released her arm from his, "He had his parents old home rebuilt, for him, and Ginny, since they got married. So since my parents died not knowing anything about me, from when I obliviated them before the war, Harry, signed the house over to myself, and Luna."

"Luna?" The blonde asked, sounding more surprised, then he did from hearing about his cousins house belonging to her.

"Her father died in the war, if you remember, by Greyback," She stared across the way, as the said witch was leaving the 'Quibbler' building across from the way, "There house had been destroyed, so I invited her to move in with me, after everything happened. She has been a great friend, along with Fleura, since," she bit her bottom lip, as she rubbed her stomach, not meeting the wizards eyes.

"Since the Manor," He finished, watching as she nodded her head, still not meeting his eyes. He placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort the witch, "If I could take back what I -"

"Don't Draco," She suddenly looked up, and stared straight into his own eyes, "That was a horrible event," she took his hand, and placed it on her stomach, taking him by surprise, "But I will never regret my decision to have these children."

"Mione," The blonde witch greeted, as she came up beside the other witch, before looking at the wizard, "Hello, Malfoy, beautiful weather isn't it?"

The wizard looked up towards the gray, rain threatening clouds, before back at the witch, "It looks like rain."

"Rain is good for all growing things," Luna commented, looking towards her friend, "I will be going to Australia, I heard word about a creature, and will be meeting the 'Ranger' who told me about them. I will be gone for three weeks, but if you need anything thing, you can always owl me," she placed her hand on her friends stomach, and smiled at the older witch, "You will listen to Fleura, she has been instructed to make sure you don't over work, and to also make sure you've eaten."

The older witch glanced at the Wizard, who her friend must have forgotten about, "Luna, I will be fine, just enjoy your travel. Plus Kreacher, always brings me hot food, rather I am at the twins shop, or at home." She noticed the confused look on the wizards face, and laughed, "I help George, with things around the shop, and he usually stays at our place. He has trouble sleeping, since his brothers death, and sometimes can't handle being alone, or at the Burrow. So he sleeps at our place."

Malfoy just nodded, "Alright."

Luna turned to look at the wizard, with a small smile, "Now that you know, we'll probably see a lot of each other, in the next months." She reached into her pocket, and handed a parchment to the witch, with a small smile, "Seamus, will be by later for dinner, he messaged saying he was helping his mom with something. I will talk to you later," she took off without another word.

"You, and Seamus, still going out now?" Draco asked, surprise evident in his voice, "and he's alright with-" 

"He's a special wizard," The brunette answered, staring down at her stomach. "We been together since our fifth year," she started walking again, heading to the floo area, "It was his idea to meet with you, to give you the news about the babies."

"You didn't want to meet with me?" Draco asked, looking down at his own feet.

"I was waiting until I passed the five month period, because I wanted to make sure nothing went wrong, with all the times I was under the crucio." She reached her hand to the blondes shoulder, and waited for him to look at her, "Seamus read about all your family did, in helping to rebuild your name, even donating your Italy estate to the orphans. So he talked me into talking to you sooner, rather than waiting a little longer, since he knew you'd be in town. Your family is welcome to Grimmauld, where Kreacher will prepare dinner, and we could talk about the babies. I would love for them to know there grandparents, since they never could know my own. Mrs. Weasley doesn't want anything to do with me right now."

"I thought the Weasley's thought of you as another daughter," The blonde asked.

"The only Weasley's that don't ignore me are Bill, Fleura, George, Charlie, Arthur, and Ginny," She looked down at her feet, "Ron, and Molly, thought that I betrayed them, when I decided to keep my babies."

"I will need to tell Blaise, he would want to know about the twins, you do know we're engaged now right?" The blonde asled, a nervous expression crossing his face, "He would want to attend the dinner, when we tell my parents."

"Yes I read about the engagement in the Prophet, I think it's another reason why Seamus, wasn't nervous with me telling you," She giggled, as she grabbed a hand full of powder, and turned to face the blonde, "I will schedule dinner at my place for next Wednesday, that should give you time to get Blaise use to the idea, and the nerve to tell your parents."

"Sounds like a smart plan, I will see you later Hermione," The blonde watched as the brunette vanished in smoke, before apperating to his own shared flat.


End file.
